


Счастливые годы

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Они и правда теперь другие, но какие именно – Акира вряд ли смогла бы сформулировать. Сложнее, честнее, приземлённее и печальнее. Будто изменившийся мир забрал у них что-то важное. Они – выросшие дети войны, которые все не могут согреться.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Счастливые годы

**Author's Note:**

> Ишида решил, что нам не стоит знать, как сложилась их судьба в постканоне, и оставил единственный неопределенный фрейм. Из попытки осмысления этого фрейма, а также моего впечатления от конца "Гуля" и родилась работа. "Спасибо" Ишиде, что подарил нам таких прекрасных героев, а потом просто бросил их на полпути в неизвестность.
> 
> Если вам кажется, что в названии есть отсылка, то вам не кажется.

— Холодно, — произносит Акира и закрывает окно.

С улицы и правда тянет, а она не одета. Амон (про себя она называет его по-прежнему, мысленно отбрасывая слово «следователь», но вслух — иначе. Негоже звать по фамилии того, с кем рядом засыпаешь и просыпаешься не первый год) молча потягивает кофе с каким-то невероятным количеством сахарозаменителя и глядит в стол — задумчиво или бессмысленно, как посмотреть. Он тяжелый, сонный и теплый, как всегда по утрам, еще не проснувшийся толком, похожий на огромного лохматого безобидного пса с вечно печальными глазами.

Акире хочется обнять его, взъерошить волосы, разомкнуть приторные от кофейной сладости губы, но страшно столкнуться с сонным, нездешним взглядом. Страшно, что он будет смотреть сквозь нее. Потому она проходит мимо, не задев его, ставит в раковину пустую чашку чуть более громко, чем могла бы, и включает воду. Амон продолжает цедить кофе мелкими глотками и даже не оборачивается. Может, он и не заметил вовсе всех ее действий и единственного слова, обращенного будто в пространство, но на самом деле к нему.

Холодно.

Она думает, так было не всегда. Не тогда, когда она знала его много хуже, когда они оба были моложе, наивнее, но зато свято верили, что живут правильно. Хотя в них и тогда уже был надлом. Иногда ей кажется, что надлом появился раньше них.

В то время чуть свет она встречала его на работе, бодрого и собранного, без туманной дымки в глазах, без этого потерянного выражения, будто он не знает, что делать в следующий момент. Она встречала его на работе, в единственном месте, предопределенном для них судьбой, и пусть никто из них не был особенно счастлив, они твердо знали, зачем находятся в этом месте и в этом мире. Не то что теперь.

У них и сейчас есть работа, вдали от всего, к чему привыкли. Акира — инструктор по стрельбе, Амон трудится в небольшой типографии. Зарплата смехотворная по сравнению с той, что была раньше, но много им и не надо. Они никогда не задерживаются на службе и не говорят о ней дома, как бы обозначая негласно: это неважное, это не имеет к нам отношения. Мы другие.

Они и правда теперь другие, но какие именно — Акира вряд ли смогла бы сформулировать.  
Сложнее, честнее, приземлённее и печальнее. Будто изменившийся мир забрал у них что-то важное. Они — выросшие дети войны, которые все не могут согреться.

Они ходили к психологу — вместе и по одному. Акира настояла, а Амон согласился после долгой глухой обороны — всегда в итоге делал, как она хочет. Ничего не вышло. У врачей есть названия и обоснования для всего, долгие разговоры, где ты должна вынуть свою душу по частям, а потом сложить обратно, лекарства, если угодно (впрочем, на гулей они не действуют), шаблонные слова поддержки и добрые улыбки, но нет того, что им нужно.

«В конце концов у нас все хорошо, — думала Акира, когда решила прекратить все это. — Хорошо, насколько может быть. Мы живы, мы вместе и даже больше не преступники. У нас есть время… сколько-то времени — годы, не месяцы и дни. Разве это не много? Разве раньше у нас было что-то большее?»

У нее нет ответа.

Возможно, мы просто не умеем радоваться, понимает она спустя годы. Что-то отмирает. Ты счастлива, но не рада, и это не объяснить. А ему объяснять не надо — он такой же.

Такой же в этих нелепых попытках то убежать от прошлого, то не отпускать его. Надорванный еще в детстве. Сумасшедший. Не зря они познакомились на кладбище. Такие вещи не происходят случайно.

«Будет хорошо, если мы и умрем в один день, — думает она иногда совсем тихо, будто мысль эта стыдная, неуместно сентиментальная и глупая. — Лучше так, чем как было. Но мы же не в сказке».

Хоть бы ребенок, порой загадывает Акира с какой-то упрямой тоской. Пусть бы ребенок, но ребенка нет. Не то чтобы ей самой так уж хотелось, но ребенок — это взгляд в будущее, обещание дальнейшей жизни и совместное творение. Что-то от них двоих, что станет совершенно другим, удивительным человеком. Она уверена, Амон был бы рад, ему бы пошло быть отцом. Они сдали все анализы около года назад, кажется, — никому из них не хотелось сюрпризов. Пережили недоверчивые, осуждающие или сочувствующие взгляды врачей, рассказали бессчетное количество раз свою историю (его историю, а рассказывала, конечно, по большей части Акира, пока он разглядывал белые стены больничных кабинетов, трагически сдвинув брови), а закончилось тем же, с чего и началось: генетически Амон Котаро — человек, ни он, ни Акира не имеют болезней, препятствующих деторождению, а почему ничего не получается — науке неведомо. Должно быть, вы мало стараетесь — читала она во взглядах врачей и копила раздражение, которое нередко срывала потом на Амоне. Он никогда не отвечал. Он выглядел совершенно беспомощным, когда сталкивался с ее злостью, нетерпением, раздражением, и всегда безоговорочно принимал вину на себя, а ей делалось стыдно.

С тех пор разговоров о детях они не вели.

— Ты можешь остаться, не ехать со мной. — Голос у Амона чуть хриплый со сна, глухой и будто извиняющийся. — Да и вообще…

— Нет, — твердо перебивает Акира и со стуком ставит вымытую чашку на стол. — Нет, — повторяет она и видит, обернувшись, что он весь сжался, напрягся, словно ребенок перед строгой учительницей. Ей становится жаль его, а секундное раздражение отпускает.

«Когда я успела стать такой?» — думает она с горечью и обнимает его за плечи.

— Котаро, — произносит мягко, — я хочу поехать. Хочу сама поговорить с Нишино-сан. Узнать, что с тобой.

Будто она и так не знает.

— Организм полугуля изнашивается быстрее обычного — так ей сказала эта женщина с озабоченно-печальным лицом еще при первой встрече. — Следы на теле — следствие растущего числа RC-каналов, а еще и гиперсекреция RC-клеток у вашего… мужа… — она запнулась на этом слове, и Акиру оно резануло своей неуместностью. Слово-печать, слово для других, оно не могло выразить, вместить в себя и долю того, что было между ними. — … пока не знаем, что с этим делать, — продолжила щебетать Нишино-сан, — нужно регулярное наблюдение, анализы и инъекции депрессанта. Вы не должны беспокоиться: изменения происходят медленно, а наука движется вперед. У вас впереди достаточно времени и…

— Достаточно? — не выдержала она тогда и спросила нарочито грубо: — Откуда ты знаешь, чего мне достаточно?

Нишино сразу поджала губу и перешла на сугубо деловой тон, без этих глупых заигрываний. Так они с тех пор и общались, сквозь сжатые губы.

На самом деле Акира хотела спросить ее: «Ты уже работала с этим твоим доктором, когда он уродовал Амона и Такизаву? Может, подавала инструменты? Писала отчеты? Что-то вроде «сегодня насильно кормили объект один через трубку человеческим мясом. Объекту два отрезали кисть, она отросла через десять минут. Хороший результат».

Но пока Нишино Кими нужна Амону, Акира будет ездить в чертову лабораторию, разговаривать с ней, брать депрессанты и спрашивать, спрашивать, спрашивать, как продвигаются исследования. Пока тело Амона не перестанет разрушаться, покрываться красно-коричневыми жесткими узлами-сосудами и твердой кагунеобразной коркой. Или пока оно не разрушится окончательно.

(И второй вариант наиболее вероятен).

— Как давно это продолжается? — спрашивает Акира по дороге в лабораторию. — Провалы в сознании. Я все равно узнаю сейчас, лучше скажи.

Амон вынужден был признаться, что происходит что-то не то, после случая на работе позавчера, когда ему станком оторвало два пальца.

«Я задумался, — сказал он сперва, но не смог ответить о чем, а потом все же добавил виновато: — меня будто выключили, ничего не помню. Только боль».

Боль была еще долго: из-за приема депрессантов регенерация сильно ухудшилась. Пальцы выросли лишь к обеду следующего дня. Всю бессонную ночь она держала его за руку и глядела, не сомкнув глаз, на посеревшее бескровное лицо.

— Месяца три, — отвечает уклончиво, и Акира уже не знает, верить ли. Она сжимает руль так, что пальцы белеют, и судорожно давит на педаль газа — едет все еще аккуратно, но уже на грани. Перед глазами красная муть.

— Это редко случается, — оправдывается Амон, — и совсем ненадолго. Пустяк, вот я и не…

— Дурак, — хлестко обрывает Акира, и он замолкает, а через минуту произносит тихо и кротко:

— Прости.

У доктора Нишино как всегда нет почти ничего, кроме пустых обещаний. Она осматривает его, берет на анализ кровь, что-то говорит про Канеки Кена — Акира почти не слушает, а в конце сует какие-то таблетки («Не знаю, помогут ли, но…»).

На обратном пути Амон внезапно просит заехать к Такизаве-сан.

Они навещают ее время от времени: родители Такизавы вынуждены были переехать из-за просочившихся после Аукциона слухов, а после и вовсе разошлись. Сейна, его сестра, вышла замуж, что делал отец, они не знали, а мать жила одиноко, стараясь ни с кем не общаться, — мало ли чью жизнь мог разрушить ее любимый мальчик, которого она до сих пор ждала.

— Может, он зайдет к нам домой, — твердила она чуть ли не каждую их встречу, — теперь можно, теперь его не схватят. Эти люди, новые жильцы, знают мой адрес. Вы думаете, они скажут ему мой адрес?

«Если бы он собирался прийти, то уже пришел бы, — думает Акира, но все же надеется: — А что если?..»

— Я не понимаю, — повторяет Такизава-сан из раза в раз, — не понимаю. Неужели он забыл меня? Папу? Сейну? Я знаю, что он изменился, но он же все равно мой сын.

Амон приносит из магазина полные сумки какого-то добра: Такизава-сан сильно сдала в последнее время, и денег у нее немного.

— Не стоило. Не нужно этого, не нужно… — лепечет она растерянно, а глаза медленно наполняются слезами.

Амон смущенно отходит к окну, убрав руки в карманы. Он считает себя виноватым — Акире не нужно это слышать, чтобы понять. Он видел Такизаву последним, когда эта история с Драконом уже заканчивалась. Видел, даже говорил с ним немного, но был слишком занят собой, словно оглушен. Это его слово — оглушен. Она знает, все из-за Донато Порпоры, хоть он об этом и не говорил.

Тогда он вернулся сам не свой, с трясущимися руками и взглядом таким темным, что ей сделалось зябко. Акира сказала «давно пора было это сделать», а он глянул с такой бездонной, неистовой тоской, что она подавилась своими словами.

Конечно, им было не до Такизавы. Всем тогда было не до Такизавы. Амон потом рассказывал:

— У нас было немного времени во всей этой суматохе, когда мы переводили дух. Просто сидели рядом на крыше, почти бессмысленно. Он был так возбужден, глаза горели, как у сумасшедшего. Спрашивал о тебе. Несколько раз спросил, я, наверное, невпопад отвечал… Потом познакомил меня с той девчонкой из Аогири, что сейчас занимается реабилитацией гулей. Оказывается, я убил ее братьев. Мне было не до того. Может, он поэтому сбежал. Я был невнимателен. Думал, пойдем домой и, когда все поутихнет, поговорим спокойно: ты, он и я. Оказывается, он не собирался никуда идти. Он так прощался. Я даже не поблагодарил его за спасение…

Акира думает, что Такизава все равно бы ушел, как бы Амон с ним ни говорил. Может, ему и нужно было внимание — ему всегда нужно было внимание. Но ему никогда не было бы достаточно.

«И в конце концов, кто мог догадаться, что у него на уме?»

Она уверена, что Амон ни капли не виноват. Это он нашел Такизаву-сан и решил, что их долг теперь — ей помогать. Не то чтобы Акира была против, она просто удивлялась его способности придумывать себе все новые долги.

Они ищут Такизаву, наводят справки по мере сил. Частного детектива теперь не потянуть. Пару раз говорили с девчонкой из Аогири, она смотрела настороженно, сказала, что Такизава не объявлялся и вообще «они не друзья». Акира подозревает, что, если б он и приходил, но велел девчонке молчать, именно так бы она и ответила.

— Может, он правда не хочет нас видеть, — предполагает она на обратном пути, — совсем не хочет. В конце концов, кто мы ему? Напоминание о прошлом? Камень, что тянет ко дну? Что мы можем ему дать, кроме неприятных воспоминаний?

— Акира… — произносит Амон так тихо, словно у него нет сил спорить, — я не знаю, как это чувствуешь ты, может, я ненормальный, но мне кажется… кажется, словно нас пришили друг другу. Нас троих. Нельзя повернуться и уйти, сделать вид, что Такизава — просто не самый удобный знакомый. Я не знаю, почему так, но я ощущаю его как отнятую руку. Не ту, что отрастет на другой день, — незаменимую. Мы должны очень много сказать друг другу — возможно, дело в этом, и потом отпустит.

— И что дальше? — Она оборачивается к нему резче, чем хотела. — Что, если не отпустит? Что мы должны сделать после того, как поговорим? Разойтись? Позвать его жить с нами?

Акире стыдно, что вышло так раздраженно, так откровенно, на самом деле. Словно она озвучила то, что нельзя говорить. Она видит, как Амон тушуется, теряется, не может подобрать слов. Она и сама не может. А еще, кажется, он принял ее отчаяние за досаду.

Такизава — это вечный неразрешенный вопрос, их боль и вина. Потерянный… родственник? Друг? Никто по сути. У Акиры редко бывают сомнения, но как облечь в слова эту неопределенность, она не знает. И помощи от Амона, похоже, ждать не стоит: он не меньше ее боится сказать или сделать лишнее.

Он говорит:

— Там и будет понятно, что делать. Может… может, и правда позовем его к себе на первое время…

Акира фыркает:

— Ты сам-то себя слышишь? Он пошлет нас к черту после первого же слова. Да и вообще. Это же Такизава — не пройдет и часа, как мы захотим убить друг друга.

Амон улыбается едва заметно, чуть приподнимая уголок рта. Никто другой не обратил бы внимания. Но тут же, будто вспомнив важное, снова тяжело вздыхает.

— А как же Такизава-сан? Пусть не хочет видеть нас, но почему он ни разу не появлялся у нее? Ни весточки, ни письма… хотя бы ради этого нужно его отыскать.

Если подумать (и Акире отчего-то неприятно эта мысль), то единственная, почти призрачная ниточка к Такизаве — все же девчонка из Аогири. Поэтому они едут в чертов реабилитационный центр для гулей, провонявший депрессантами, синтетическим мясом и каким-то особенным запахом неблагополучия, от которого ей тошно, а у Амона взгляд темнеет и застывает, словно вся обстановка напоминает ему о чем-то личном и болезненном. Акира видит, как девчонка морщится и поджимает губы, как смотрит на Амона с раздражением и чуть заметной опаской. Видит и молча протягивает ей листок.

— Я же говорила… — начинает девчонка, но Акира перебивает.

— Я помню, что он не появлялся. Но может в любой момент. Вы же помогаете гулям, так? Тут два адреса — его матери и наш. Еще телефоны. Если он когда-нибудь придет сюда, — а мы не можем исключать такую возможность — пообещай, что отдашь эту бумагу. Можешь добавить, что больше всего на свете его мать хочет увидеть сына живым и ей не важно, кем он стал и что сделал. И она уж точно заслужила капельку его участия. Смею надеяться, что мы тоже, но это уже на его усмотрение.

Она уходит почти сразу, не дожидаясь ответа, краем уха слыша, как Амон вежливо извиняется и сбивчиво говорит что-то еще о том, как все переживают и ждут, как Такизава им всем нужен. Ей богу, будто он стоит за дверью и может это услышать.

Возвращаются домой уже в сумерках, и во дворе ждет сюрприз — Нагачика собственной персоной. Акира сжимает руку Амона, и оба они стараются не подавать вида, что гость нежеланный. Нагачика, конечно, слишком проницателен, чтобы принять это за чистую монету, но ему, похоже, все равно. Улыбается так лучезарно, словно действительно счастлив.

— Мы, кажется, не оставляли тебе новый адрес. — Акира все-таки обдает его холодом, и Нагачика пару секунд изображает удивление, а после снова щурит глаза в искреннейшей улыбке.

— Надо же! А я вас нашел как-то интуитивно. Было не очень сложно, если честно.

Нагачике восстановили голосовой аппарат, так что говорит в основном он, пока Амон накрывает на стол и пытается спрятать растерянность. Акира вглядывается в улыбчивое, обманчиво открытое лицо, чтобы не упустить ничего. Он никогда не приходит просто так, и он вряд ли пришел бы ради них.

Нагачика почти ничего не рассказывает о себе, но о других — сколько угодно, а его связям и умению найти подход к любому позавидовал бы даже шпион. К ним у него тоже есть подход, потому Акира старается быть особенно осторожной. Если подумать, Нагачика не делал им зла — скорее наоборот, но интуиция при виде него включает тревожную сирену, и Акира привычно закрывается, захлопывает все окна и двери, а заодно закрывает и Амона. Мало ли.

В конце концов, одно она знает точно — он поразительно много врет.

— Маруде-сан хорошо держится, но все же сильно сдал в последнее время. Приходится решать кучу проблем: гульи сироты, нападки журналистов, массовые увольнения следователей, нехватка денег… Вашу где-то находили деньги, но об их каналах было известно только им. А после всех этих скандалов люди не хотят иметь дел с CCG. Маруде-сану очень нужны толковые следователи, вы знаете?

— Правда? — Акира на миг прикрывает глаза, чтобы справиться с неуместным волнением. — Надеюсь, новый набор студентов Академии не подведет.

Нагачика грустно улыбается.

— Ну, в Академию поступать сейчас тоже не спешат. Туда стали принимать гулей, многим людям это не нравится. К тому же большие риски, а денег мало и престиж где-то в минусе. Так что на новичков я бы особо не надеялся. И нужны опытные преподаватели-гули, чтобы работать с новенькими, а где их взять?

Акира видит, как рука Амона, разливающего кипяток по чашкам, застывает в воздухе, и несколько капель попадает на стол. Она поднимается, готовая подхватиться, прогнать Нагачику, если нужно, и слыть злобной сукой — все равно. Но Амон быстро берет себя в руки, делает ей знак, что все в порядке, и с обманчивым спокойствием вытирает столешницу. Нагачика притворяется, что ничего не заметил. «Зачем ты вообще пришел?» — думает Акира с раздражением.

В ящике письменного стола среди документов и бесконечных справок из лаборатории Нишино до сих пор лежит письмо Ауры Кийоко, оставшееся неотвеченным. Приглашение на работу для них двоих. Официальное, с печатью Академии и личной припиской. «Вы нам нужны», — Акира верит, что Кийоко-сан не лукавила, когда писала это. Должно быть, она тоже теряется в этом новом мире и пытается окружить себя знакомыми людьми, чтобы отыскать ориентир.

Они не говорили тогда о письме, не обсуждали возможность вернуться, будто все и без слов было понятно. Акира затолкала письмо подальше, но выбрасывать не стала из каких-то глупых сентиментальных соображений. Словно эта ниточка могла когда-нибудь пригодиться. Кто знает.

На самом деле прошлое притягивает их магнитом, и на то, чтобы оторваться, уходят последние силы. Как будто все дороги, по которым они ходят, ведут к единственному берегу, как бы длинны и запутанны ни были. Но на этом берегу они могут найти лишь руины истлевшего отчего дома, улыбающихся соседей, что некогда подкидывали дров в пожарище, и новое поселение, которому нет дела до их существования. Они бегут оттуда, запутывают следы, но тщетно, словно кто-то всесильный и безжалостный свел все пути в один и затуманил им зрение. Как лассо, накинутое на шею.

В самом горячем желании вернуться заключается невозможность. Они бы не выдержали этого нового мира, оконченная война оставила в них слишком много прорех, иссушила, ослабила, как смертельная болезнь. Их может убить даже слабое дуновение.

Гули в стенах CCG и Академии ничем не плохи, но для них это вечный упрек, знак бессмысленности собственных жизней. Акира сказала бы, что ее тошнит от гулей, если бы ее не тошнило гораздо больше от себя самой.

Голос Нагачики доносится как сквозь сон:

— … беспокоятся. Канеки все еще не показывается в городе, почти не выходит, но все друзья бывают у него. Кроме вас.

— А мы друзья? — спрашивает Акира тихо.

Дружба представляется ей как отсутствие тайн и умолчаний, как корабль, на котором вместе пытаются удержаться во время шторма. Дружба — это то, что у нее с Амоном, наверное. А больше ни с кем.

— Вы столько прошли вместе — конечно, друзья! Канеки спрашивает о вас, Тоука-чан ждет в гости — зачем всех сторониться?

Она пожимает плечами. Не «зачем», а «почему». Причины все те же: люди из прошлого как лишний груз на судне, что дало течь. Оно все равно потонет — с грузом или без него, — но с ним — быстрее.

— Мы зайдем, — обещает Амон, прежде чем она успевает что-то возразить, и слова замирают у Акиры на языке. Зайдут, если он так хочет. Может, им даже найдется о чем поговорить.

Нагачика говорит еще много: о судах, куда представители CCG ходят как на работу, о детском приюте, который новая гулья организация открыла на деньги Цукиям и где все сироты, пострадавшие от войны, гули и люди, будут воспитываться вместе.

— Амон-сан, а вы никогда не думали работать с детьми? — спрашивает он наконец прямо и так беззаботно, словно ему точно что-то известно.

Например, как Амон пару лет назад, когда осточертела очередная бессмысленная работа, пытался устроиться тренером в школу, но получил отказ. «К сожалению, мы пока не берем гулей на учительские должности». Можно подумать, на какие-то другие должности они гулей брали. После этого отказа Амон потух окончательно и стал относиться к работе исключительно как к средству выживания.

— Вы же сами воспитывались в приюте, — продолжает Нагачика, словно не заметив возникшего напряжения, — мне кажется, вы бы прекрасно поладили с сиротами. Им, опять же, надо помогать правильно управляться с кагуне…

— Он как будто нас вербовал, — произносит Акира, когда Нагачика все же уходит. Почти полночь, но остаться они ему не предложили. — Причем сам толком не решил, куда именно.

Амон молчит, нервно разматывая на ладонях бинты, что должны скрывать от посторонних его изменившуюся кожу. С перчатками было бы проще, но он отчего-то не любит перчатки. После ухода Нагачики им бы выдохнуть спокойно, но не получается: слишком он их растревожил, слишком взволновал своими грубыми непрошеными намеками.

«И думает, должно быть, что желает нам только добра», — Акира невесело усмехается про себя. Хочется разорвать что-нибудь в клочья.

Амон смазывает руки обеззараживающей дрянью и собирается уже замотать их снова, но она не позволяет:

— Оставь, а то они однажды сгниют у тебя под тряпками. Лучше иди ко мне.

Он поднимает глаза, воспаленные и сухие, смотрит вопросительно. Акира выдыхает:

— Иди ко мне, я тебя хочу.

Он кажется растерянным и с минуту остается на месте, глядя на нее неопределенно, словно не может ни на что решиться. А после кивает.

Она смотрит на него, раздевающегося в полумраке, и чувствует, как в груди становится тепло. Он так прекрасен. Как в тот, первый, раз, когда они занялись любовью, утомившись разговорами о прошлом, после двух недель, проведенных в одной квартире. Словно бы в какой-то момент слова иссякли и понадобилось нечто большее, что бы скрепило их. Вместило в себя всю боль и слабость, жажду любви и смутные, безумные надежды.

Акира тогда сама раздевала его, а он — ее, и их тела, отмеченные шрамами, залатанные, как износившаяся одежда, были высшим откровением. Амон смущался, стыдился себя, изменившегося, искалеченного, а она цеплялась за него, потому что после стольких лет одиночества все еще не могла поверить, что они все-таки будут вместе. И в голове билась неуместная в своей восторженности мысль: «Как он прекрасен. Как нечеловечески прекрасен».

Все было сумбурно тогда — их первая близость: они были слишком взволнованны, слишком осторожны, слишком желали друг друга и одновременно боялись. Акира не удивилась, когда поняла, что она у Амона — первая. Было сумбурно, но она никого в своей жизни так не хотела, никого так не ждала — и в ту ночь засыпала счастливой и вместе с тем словно бы раненой. Оказалось, что секс не способен вместить всей ее любви.

Сейчас, спустя годы, она глядит на Амона с тем же с жадным нетерпением и бездонной тоской, ощущая со всей отчетливостью, как непрочно ее счастье. Как оно хрупко, и сумрачно, и смешано с сотней других чувств. Как конечно.

На самом деле в сексе у них все тоже не идеально. Как будто есть некий табель, шкала счастливой семьи, шкала нормальных людей, где каждый день сдаешь экзамен и получаешь баллы. Не высшие, совсем не высшие. Но ей хватает.

Они занимаются любовью при погашенном свете — Амон старается меньше показывать свое тело. Считает себя уродом. Ей все равно — она все трогает: плотные бугорки, узлы, шершавую твердеющую кожу. Трогает, не позволяя отодвинуться, не слушая робких, несмелых «не надо». Футболку во время секса она ему запретила: «Хочу касаться тебя, а не твоей одежды».

Он очень нежен, умопомрачительно нежен, так что ей хотелось бы порой чего-то более жесткого и решительного, но он не умеет. Он может быть пылким лишь от отчаяния. Такие люди любят, словно ловят отголоски божественного откровения — вдохновенно, трепетно и серьезно. Впрочем, Акире не на что жаловаться — он почти всякий раз доводит ее до оргазма.

Неприятным сюрпризом стало другое: секс Амону нужен реже, чем ей, а потому приходится себя ограничивать. Он не отказывает, никогда не отказывает — по крайней мере, прямо, но она видит по замешательству, едва промелькнувшей во взгляде тени, по тому, наконец, какой выматывающе долгой бывает иногда прелюдия, что ему — лишнее. Поначалу Акира принимала это на свой счет, позже смирилась. В конце концов, он всегда стремился сделать ей хорошо всеми доступными способами.

Она ложится на спину, позволяя ему вести. Не самая удобная позиция. Амон болезненно большой: это тяжко, несмотря на всю его трепетность, но сейчас — к месту. Ей хочется чувствовать эту боль, хочется чувствовать его как можно полнее — вовне и внутри — и верить, что если он так близко, если стал частью ее самой, то никогда больше не исчезнет. И когда он начинает двигаться, медленно и тягуче, она притягивает к себе его лицо, обрамляет ладонями и целует полуприкрытые глаза. Влажные, как у нее самой.

После они какое-то время лежат плечом к плечу, держась за руки. Акира чувствует, как пот остывает на теле липкой пленкой, хочется смыть его с себя, но еще больше — не двигаться. Не нарушать хрупкое единение.

— Мне кажется, тебя взяли бы воспитателем в этот новый приют, о котором говорил Нагачика, — осторожно произносит она. — Ты ведь хотел работать с детьми.

Амон гладит ее предплечье: на пару мгновений останавливается, словно задумавшись, а после, отмерев, продолжает.

— В приют… я не могу, — глухо произносит он. — Это было бы слишком неправильно. Я не смогу быть хорошим воспитателем. Не смогу не думать… о нем, не сравнивать.

— Кого сравнивать? Себя с ним? Что за глупость!

— Акира!

Когда он произносит ее имя с этой интонацией «прекрати» или скорее «хватит, пожалуйста», лучше не спорить. Но ее заносит, если речь идет о Донато Порпоре. Все существование этого гуля — череда отвратительнейших преступлений с одним-единственным проблеском. Но ребенок, которого Донато когда-то поманил за собой призраком любви, до сих пор ослеплен ее сиянием. Акира уверена, даже это было обманом. Все, что она испытывает к Донато, — чистейшая ненависть, но чувства Амона, которому он принес чуть-чуть радости и целое море вины, много сложнее и не поддаются логике.

Ей кажется, иногда он ужасается тому, что убил его. Своего отца. Хотя, по правде сказать, такого отца грех было не убить. Он говорит, раз Донато за что-то любил его, значит, они похожи и в нем тоже дремлет чудовище. И если он сам любил Донато, у него не может быть оправданий.

— Может, мне и правда не стоит подходить к детям, — шепчет он, будто не в силах произнести это вслух. — Может, это мое наказание. Что я могу им дать, если сам знал только обман? И если… если это я убил их родителей?

Акира шумно вздыхает.

— Если ты убил их родителей, значит, они вряд ли были невинными агнцами. Мы здесь все замараны, так что не бери на себя слишком много.

Он оборачивается к ней: Акира видит — хочет возразить. Ему редко подходят ее сухие прагматичные аргументы. Глаза влажно поблескивают в темноте: неясно, от волнения или от света далеких уличных фонарей. Она кладет ладонь на его грудь — нащупать сердце, которое всегда колотится чересчур неровно и быстро. Успокоить.

— Этого слишком мало, всегда будет слишком мало, — голос звучит печально и мягко, — потому что я не могу ничего изменить. Потому что дети, которых он убил, а я предал, навсегда останутся мертвыми.

— Котаро… — она злится, но вместо отповеди тянется к его губам. Выдыхает в полуоткрытый рот, вылизывает нёбо, целует медленно, мокро и глубоко, а после, отдышавшись, продолжает: — в мире не существовало двенадцатилетнего ребенка, на которого ты взвалил бы больше. Прости его уже. Полюби его.

Она видит, как кривятся и подрагивают его губы, как лоб прорезает тревожная складка.

— Обещай, что хотя бы попробуешь, — просит она торопливо. — Простить себя. Получить эту работу. Осознать, что ты ничем на него не похож.

— Я не…

— Обещай! — требует она властно, закрывая ему рот ладонью. Амон не двигается какое-то время, а после медленно кивает.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Акира и по-матерински целует его лоб.

Значит, есть надежда, что он станет немного радостнее и ему больше не отрежет пальцы.

Вспухшие дорожки вен на его руках похожи на узор объемной татуировки. Акира легко касается их, прослеживает линии и просит неожиданно для себя самой: «Улыбнись». Выдыхает, когда края его губ тянутся в слабую, едва заметную улыбку. Она забудет потом, что сама просила, в памяти останется только чуть тронутое светом лицо.

_Это мгновение ничто не способно испортить. Даже смерть._

— Может быть, я никогда не смогу родить ребенка, — произносит она твердо, глядя ему в глаза.

Амон теряется на пару мгновений, а после спокойно кивает.

— Я знаю.

Он долго молчит, просто смотрит, словно любуется ей, и Акира подталкивает:

— Теперь твоя очередь.

— Возможно… я умру в ближайшие десять лет. Если наши ученые ничего не придумают. — Голос хриплый, неестественно гулкий.

Она не позволяет себе передернуть плечами, закрыть глаза или отвернуться. Тоже кивает:

— Да.

В тяжкой тишине их сердца бьются не в такт, будто догоняют друг друга.

— И эти десять лет или больше мы вряд ли будем жить в абсолютном согласии, понимать друг друга с полуслова и радоваться каждому дню. — Она выдыхает, а Амон вдруг снова улыбается. Словно что-то понял.

— Вероятно, — отвечает он тихо, — и все же это самое прекрасное, что может со мной случиться.

— Что именно? — сонно спрашивает Акира, ощущая тонкий укол, словно острой льдинкой поцарапало сердце.

— Ты, — его лицо делается серьезным, — мое время с тобой. Наше время.

— А! — Она утыкается ему в шею, чувствуя под щекой трепет неистовой жилки. Пахнет резко и терпко мазями доктора Нишино, чуть-чуть потом и пролитым семенем, свежестью новых простынь и им самим — человеком и гулем, Амоном Котаро: его слабостью, виной, страданием и безграничной любовью.

Она дышит им, пока в легких хватает воздуха.


End file.
